Cueball (xkcd)
Summary "Cueball" is the character of the "A Bunch of Rocks" strip of the Webcomic xkcd. He seems to be a fairly normal human stuck in an infinite desert for all of eternity. As a result of his boredom, he started experimenting with rocks, and simulating physics. Eventually, he created a whole universe made out of rocks simulation, which is heavily hinted to be ours. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 10-B Name: Unknown (Has no given name. However, the name "Cueball" is often used to refer to generic characters with an appearance similar to this character) Origin: xkcd Gender: Likely Male Age: Unknown, at the very least billions of billions of years old (Just moving one particle took him that much time, and he moved all the particles in the universe since its birth) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 8) in Rock Simulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation, Plot Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (At least Macro level), Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure (His errors can cause particles to vanish from existence) | Immortality (Type 1) and Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3) Attack Potency: Below Average Human (Edits reality one bit at a time), Can ignore durability with Reality Warping | Human level Speed: Normal Human. However, time passes much slower for him. Eons go by for him in the time the span of minutes for our universe | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Below Average | Above Average (Can lift several mid-sized rocks at once) Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Human Class Durability: Unknown (As the physical universe is but a simulation, nothing of it can affect him in any ways) | Human level Stamina: Limitless (Could keep a simulation running for an enormous amount of time, similar to how old he is. He does not feel hunger or thirst) Range: Quantum level | Melee Range Standard Equipment: Rocks Intelligence: Supergenius (Mastered every law of physics, and how the universe works) Weaknesses: Too small to affect a large quantity of matter at once | None Notable Feats: *Created the entire universe over time, and manually kept it going for billions and billions of years. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Manual Reality Simulation: 'Cueball created and put into action every law of physics, every particle of this universe. And he has control over every single aspect of it. Time doesn't flow if he doesn't make it flow himself, no reactions can happen if he doesn't do it himself, in fact, nothing at all can happen if he isn't there to make it happen. **As shown in the comic, an extremely large number of rocks are needed to simulate a single particle, meaning that Cueball has control over objects far smaller than atoms. Thus, he is able to effectively delete whole objects from existence, such as dust as shown in the comic again. '''Key: In the Rock Simulation '| Outside of the Rock Simulation''' Gallery A bunch of rocks.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Xkcd Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Humans Category:Supreme Beings Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Small Sized Characters